The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to data integrity.
Data assets are used to run operational systems of businesses. Businesses employ governance rules to ensure that data assets comply with external and/or internal regulations. For example, in banking, external regulations come from voluntary agreements (the Third Basel Accord, or Basel III) or government agencies (FDIC regulations), and internal regulations come from a variety of standards and practices put in place by a management group of a business such as exceeding external regulations or supplementing external regulations (e.g., personnel, physical security). To comply with both internal and external regulations, businesses employ a variety of governance rules (sometimes also called data rules).
Applying governance rules to data assets can be manually intensive. Application of governance rules can also include a variety of errors. To apply a governance rule, all data assets under the governance rule must be located, data within the data assets must be understood, and the governance rule must be applied correctly to the data assets. Generally, these abilities are not centrally located and various knowledge bases must be combined.